projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Enderron
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:EnderronFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Anthem': Enderronia |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Wentworth |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official language | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Recognised minority languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Chinese · Dutch · Japanese |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|57.53% European 32.46% Asian 6.42% Pacific Islander 3.59% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|54.77% No Religion 27.11% Christianity 9.76% Buddhism 2.54% Shinto 1.68% Islam 1.13% Hinduism 3.01% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Enderronian |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal parliamentary republic |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- President | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Prime Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Lisa Kelsey Chan |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Deputy Prime Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Tom Woodlands |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker of Parliament | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Darren Schubert |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Chief Justice | width="50%" align="left"|Margaret Seeley |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Parliament |- | style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|'Independence' from the United Kingdom |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Dominion Act | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|15 August 1911 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Japanese occupation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|17 December 1941 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Independence | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1946 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Republic Act | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|9 August 1970 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Total area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |198,750 km² (86th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Land area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |170,012 km² (85.5%) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Water area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |28,738 km² (14.5%) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Population | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" | |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- 2018 estimate | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |15,293,468 (73rd) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- 2016 census | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |14,862,205 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |76.9/km² (139th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |GDP (PPP) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" | |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |$972 billion (26th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |$63,557 (9th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Gini (2014) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |30.8 medium · 25th |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |HDI (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |0.930 very high · 11th |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Currency | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Enderron Dollar (END) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Various (UTC+9 to +12) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Summer (DST) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Various (UTC+9 to +12) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Date format | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |dd/mm/yyyy |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Drives on the | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |left |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Calling code | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |+77 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Internet TLD | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |.en |} Enderron (/ˈɛndərɒn/ ''en-dər-ron''), officially the Republic of Enderron, is a country constituting the western third of the West Pacific island of Mariana. Its capital and largest city is Wentworth. The first peoples of Mariana (and by extension, Enderron) were the Native Marianans, who first arrived between 1250 and 1300. Their first contact with outsiders was in 1556, when the first Asian settlers, mainly consisting of Chinese and Japanese traders, formed small settlements on the island. Soon after, the Native Marianans fled en masse due to war and disease to other Pacific islands, with many never to return. In 1610, Dutch explorer Willem Janszoon became the first European to sight Mariana. The first British arrived and established a colony on the entire island on 27 March 1625. Following tensions with the Dutch, the Anglo-Dutch Mariana War occurred during 1692, resulting in the eastern two thirds of the island being ceded to the Netherlands (becoming Dutch Mariana, or later Dutch Batavia) and the remaining western third becoming the Colony of Enderron. The colony gained dominion status in 1911, becoming a de facto independent state under the control of the British Empire. During World War II, Enderron was occupied by Japan. Following the Japanese surrender on 2 September 1945, Enderron returned to British rule. It was granted full independence as a Commonwealth realm on 16 September 1946. Enderron became a Commonwealth republic on 9 August 1970 as a result of the signing of the Republic of Enderron Act 1970.